


7 Years in the Making

by RandomdudeNo123



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomdudeNo123/pseuds/RandomdudeNo123
Summary: After 7 long years, Nagisa finally realizes Kayano's feelings about him. Can he find a way to make it all up to her?At the same time, Akari wrestles with her feelings of guilt and worthlessness over the tentacle incident several years ago. Can she find a way to forgive herself?(This summary was edited on 6/28/20. Apologies to anybody confused.)
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa, Shiota Nagisa/Yukimura Akari
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

_Thursday, 3 PM_

"Kayano's getting desperate." Sipping down some health supplements, Sugino slammed the glass back on the table. Around him, Maehara and Isogai slouched back into their seats. "Last I've heard, she invited Nagisa over for some time together, just the two of them. Guess what the dense idiot did?"

"What?"

"He brought his students. All 28 of them." In unison, the three of them facepalmed. "It's the only time I've seen Kanzaki mad in my entire life. She wouldn't stop yelling over the phone about how much of an idiot Nagisa was."

Isogai took the tiniest of sips from his complimentary cup of water. "A few months ago, Kayano asked whoever could come to visit the old school grounds to clean the place up. I've heard she's planning to offer it to Nagisa as a place to start his own school. Do you think that might make him understand?" 

Sugino shook his head. "Nope. Knowing Nagisa, he'd probably think she was just being nice."

"Let's be honest here. Kayano could pin him to the wall, french kiss him and start pulling his clothes off, and he'd still probably think she was just being nice." Rolling his eyes, Maehara considered the irony of the situation. Without any conscious effort, the boy had manged to charm Kanzaki, Kayano, and Nakamura, yet there he was, a celibate teacher off in the middle of nowhere. 

"Maehara!"

"What, am I wrong?" Conceding the point, Isogai shrugged. While perhaps over exaggerated, it was true that Nagisa wasn't the best at picking up flirting attempts. Or Valentine's Day Chocolates. Or attempts to slow-dance. Or pseudo-dates. _Come to think of it, he might even be worse than Karasuma-Sensei…_

Sugino had followed the same train of thought. Closing his eyes, he let a moment of silence pass to respect Kayano's broken heart. "Poor Kayano. No matter what she tries, nothing's ever gonna breach his thick skull."

"But what if he didn't have a thick skull?" Maehara asked. Both boys looked at him in confusion, unsure if he was talking about Romance or Surgery. "Look, the issue's simple. If Nagisa's too oblivious to notice Kayano, all we've gotta do is give him a gentle push. I'll go talk to Nagisa, get him to realise her feelings. It's not that hard."

Unconvinced, Sugino raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Karma and Nakamura tried to get them together 7 years ago, and they failed."

"That's what you get when two amateurs with no love lives try to advise a third. If she wanted results, she should have asked the guy with plenty of experience. As 3E's premier ladies' man-"

"Womaniser." Isogai interjected, a small grin on his face.

" _Former_ Womaniser. I thought you knew I've changed for the better." Maehara shot back, fake anguish in his voice. Wiping away an imaginary tear, he continued speaking. "I'm sure all we need to do for Nagisa to fall in love is to give him a little push."

* * *

_Friday, 5 PM_

Nagisa Shiota was happy. Walking down the hallways of Paradise high, he observed as orange rays of light shone through the glass windows. Beyond them, the sun was setting beyond the horizon, signalling the end of the workshift. Slowly, his students were finally warming up to him and improving themselves. The death threats were slowly being replaced by grudging respect, and he was proud to say that a few students had even befriended him. None of them had managed to catch him off guard with a prank yet, but their attempts were surely improving.

"Shiota-Sensei! Shiota-Sensei!" Nagisa heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Running at full speed, one of Nagisa's students flagged him down. Some documents were clenched in his fist.

"Ah, Mr. Saito. Here to pass your essay?" He was one of the students who had tried to intimidate him on the first day. Over the course of the first semester, he had slowly gotten more and more involved with the class. While the assignment was late, it was still a marked improvement over him never passing anything. A brief talk later, and Saito passed his documents before running off. The day was ending, and his gangmates were probably waiting for him. In the same way, Nagisa's desk was waiting for him back home. He still had to grade everyone's assignments and prepare next month's lessons. Making his way to the school gate, the teacher let a small, genuine smile cover his face. Looking up to the sky, he imagined a yellow blur zooming past the clouds. _Koro-Sensei, wherever you are… I hope you're proud._

"Hey, Nagisa!" Startled, Nagisa turned his head towards the noise. Standing just outside the school gate was his old classmate, Hiroto Maehara. He'd grown taller, his hair longer, but Nagisa would have recognised him anywhere. Shock turning to a surprised joy, Nagisa sprinted towards the gate. 

"Maehara? What are you doing here?" Stepping out of school grounds, both of them began to walk towards the bus station. 

"I was just passing by when I remembered you were teaching here. Since I had nothing better to do, I checked to see if you were around. Say, want to have dinner together to catch up? I know a good spot around here." All of those statements were technically true. He was just technically passing by, and he did have nothing better to do for the whole day. Nagisa didn't need to know about the stakeout operation.

"Sure!" The teacher cheerfully accepted. While Nagisa had remained in contact with Kayano, Karma, and Sugino, the rest of his classmates had slowly drifted away from him. Despite his happiness in Paradise High, that was the one small regret that had plagued him the past 7 years. Because of this, there was virtually no chance of him turning down a former classmate's invitation.

* * *

_Friday, 6 PM_

Maehara's "spot" was an old-fashioned sushi restaurant, hidden away in a small section of the city. Only a few blocks away from Paradise High, the small store was camouflaged under the neon lights that permenated the city. While old and decrepit, the store was still packed to the brim with customers. Wooden tables were flanked by small stools, and yellow light bulbs illuminated the inside of the restaurant. Nagisa made a mental note of the shop's location for the next time he needed a hurried takeout for lunch. Deftly wielding chopsticks, Nagisa dropped another sushi roll into his mouth. Instantly, an explosion of flavours tingled on his tongue. Maehara was doing the same, chewing on each roll to bring out all of it's flavour. For a while, neither of them spoke.

"So, Maehara. How are you and Okano doing?" Surprisingly, the mild-mannered teacher was the first to speak up. Swallowing a mouthful of sushi, the former playboy responded.

"We're doing alright. She's going to a gymnastics competition next week, and I'll be there to cheer her on. How about you? Have you been talking to Kayano lately?"

On instinct, Nagisa's guard was raised, but he dropped it fairly quickly. This wasn't Karma or Nakamura trying to embarrass him. Maehara was just being friendly, Nagisa reminded himself. "We talk whenever it's possible. She's actually supportive of my job choice, and she helps out whenever she can! One time, she and the class even met when she invited me to a screening of her movie. My student's wouldn't stop asking me for weeks about how I knew a famous actress!" Nagisa's face lit up as he recalled his student's reactions to meeting Haruna Mase, or Kaede Kayano.

 _Oh dear Lord… He really is that dense._ Seeing Nagisa's happy face as he recalled that day, Maehara decided to let him down gently. "So, Nagisa… Have you ever considered the fact that Kayano might like you as… More than a friend?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jerking away from his memory, Nagisa's face twisted in confusion.

"Kayano… might like you romantically." Maehara steeled himself, expecting an immediate rebuttal or denial. Instead, all he got was a confused look from Nagisa.

"No, I never considered that. Why would Kayano like a guy like me?" The worst part about that sentence was the fact that it wasn't even a put down towards himself. Nagisa was genuinely asking why a girl he had saved and befriended would even consider liking him. Maehara marvelled at both the density and the lack of self-esteem Nagisa was displaying.

 _Forget gentle. If I'm going to get through to him, I'm going to have to be blunt._ "Nagisa, I can't answer the _why_. Only Kayano can. Instead, I'm just going to remind you of a few moments. Like when she had gone mad under the influence of Tentacles, you were the one to bring her back. Or on Valentines, where she specifically gifted you a box of chocolates. Or when…"

* * *

_Friday, 6:45 PM_

"And how about that time back on the island, where she invited you, and only you, to dance with her? Or that time where she refused to kiss a famous actor just for your sake?" It had been a straight 45 minutes of memories. Maehara's reminders were relentless, constantly reminding Nagisa of every single moment he'd interacted with Kayano. In response, Nagisa had skilfully hidden his shame by hiding his face in his hands and making tiny squeaks every time Maehara brought something up. Contrasting his sky-blue hair was his now completely red face, steam coming out of his ears. Over the course of the history lesson, the professor had slowly shrunk back into a middle-school student, completely embarrassed at how many obvious hints he had completely missed.

"How long? How long did she have this crush?" Nagisa asked, his voice nothing more than a tiny squeak. 

"About 7 years, give or take a few months." 

"7 years?!" His blue eyes widened in shock. Whipping out his phone, Nagisa input Kayano's number at speeds unknown to man. Before he could make the call, however, Maehara's arm struck out like a snake, snatching the phone straight out of his hand. "H-hey! I need to talk to Kayano!"

Nagisa leaned across the table, arms flailing in a desperate attempt trying to reclaim his phone. Unfortunately for him, Maehara was both taller and had longer arms. Keeping Nagisa's phone far above his head, the Love Expert stared him down. "Nagisa, calm down. You've kept her waiting for 7 years. Don't you think she deserves better than a panicked phone call?"

Eyes dulling, the assassin withdrew. "You're right… She probably hates me for making her wait so long..." Just as quickly as his eyes dulled, they were relit with a singular purpose, sky-blue eyes shining. "Train me."

"Whu?" 7 years may have blunted Maehara's memories of Nagisa, but they did nothing to lessen the pierce of the assassin's glare. _Was he always this intense?_

"You're the only person I know who's successfully flirted with girls regularly. Teach me how to win her heart. I need to make up for the 7 years we've lost." All traces of embarrassment or hesitation had gone, completely replaced with the focused determination Nagisa was known for. 

"You know… Kayano wouldn't have waited 7 years if she didn't like you as you are now." Maehara replied unconvincingly. His plan was simply to push Nagisa towards Kayano, not to teach him all his lady-killer techniques! Nagisa didn't falter, his glare paralysing Maehara in place. Like a switch had been flicked, only one objective lay before him now. Realising that Nagisa wasn't backing down, the former playboy capitulated. "All right. Meet me at my place by 8 AM tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday - 10 PM_

Exhausted, Haruna Mase crawled back into her trailer’s bed. It had been a long day of stunt work and filming, and shooting had to go into overtime thanks to script changes. Thankfully, they were done for the week, which left her 2 days of leisure time. She hadn't planned anything for Saturday. Sunday, on the other hand… 

Akari's heart skipped a beat. Finally, their schedules had aligned and Nagisa was able to spare another day for her. She had reached out several times, but teaching and responsibility constantly drove them apart from each other. Not that Kayano was jealous, of course. She understood more than anyone how much Nagisa loved his job, and she was always willing to step aside for it. Even if it meant always being an afterthought to him. 

Tossing in her bunk, the actress exhaled into the void. She loved him, of course. She had resigned herself to that fact 7 years ago, under the light of a crescent moon. Despite what everyone believed, it wasn't the kiss that had shocked her to her core: she would have been a poor actress if it had. It was the way he strove forward, his eyes only locked on hers. The way he had seen her at her worst, as a feral, rampaging monster. The way his eyes glinted as he pushed on without hesitation, ready to save her at any cost, no matter that the world burned around him. Remembering those eyes always sent a shiver up her spine.

Of course, those eyes were locked on to something else now. Nagisa was pursuing a career as a teacher, and she didn't want to hinder him in any way. Those icy eyes that had locked on to her were now aimed somewhere else, and she was fine with that. She was fine sacrificing herself for someone else again. 7 years ago, she had sacrificed herself for the memory of her dead sister. On graduation, she sacrificed herself for her classmates and her beloved Sensei. And now, she was sacrificing herself again, all for his sake. Her next starring role would be as Nagisa's supporter, no matter where his job took him.

But was it wrong to wish for a bigger role in his life? Was it wrong for her to wish for those eyes to lock on to her one last time? Pushing her thoughts aside, she snuggled deeper into her bed. For the weekend, Nagisa would see his close friend Kayano again. Akari, who had waited 7 years, will continue to wait as long as needed.

* * *

_Saturday- 8 AM_

When Nagisa woke up on Friday Morning, he expected the weekend to be normal. He would have finished grading the students’ homework, then kicked back to watch the T.V airings of Sonic Ninja 3. Maybe start planning next month’s lesson plans if he felt like it. Nowhere in his mind would he have guessed that he would have spent it sitting in a living room, about to be carefully taught all the essentials of flirting and dating by Maehara. The most unexpected thing, however, was how ready Nagisa was to listen. Holding his signature notepad, he quickly tested his pen’s ink level. Faster than the eye could blink, two strokes of black ink cut through the paper, similar to the scars left by a knife. Satisfied, Nagisa began to focus.

Maehara sat across him, face locked into a serious expression. “Before we begin, I need to ask you an important question. Do you love Kayano, or are you just guilty about her crush?” Before Nagisa could speak, Maehara held up his hand. “If you’re doing this because you pity her, don’t. Let her off gently or cut it off. Trust me, I’ve tried pity dating. Never ended well.”

Nagisa frowned, a serious expression on his face. Silently, he asked himself a question. _Who is Kayano to me?_ “Kayano is… special. She was the first one to ever approach me in 3-E, and she was always by my side through everything we’ve gone through. She gave me the hairstyle I used for the entire year. Even when she had claimed everything was just a lie, the fact that she always kept close even after the tentacles meant it was all real… right?” Pushing aside the thought, Nagisa continued. “After Kayano died during the fake God of Death’s attack, I realised that I didn’t want her to go… That I should have done something, that she shouldn’t have had to fight all alone. But when she came back, Koro-Sensei’s death made me forget… Then my studies… Then my students… I should have remembered.” Nagisa’s fists were clenched. Breathing heavily, Nagisa recoiled as the terrible memory flooded back. How Kayano rushed in while he stood aside like a coward. How she had held off the super-being all by herself. How he felt her growing colder in his arms, a gaping hole in her chest. _I should have done something..._

A gentle tap on his shoulder snapped him back to reality. Maehara was reaching out, a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. “It’s fine. We were all at fault. But even if you weren’t there before, you can be there now.”

Eyes aglow with determination, Nagisa nodded briefly. “I’ll be there for her. For Kayano.”

* * *

_Saturday- 12 AM_

Sipping on tea, Kayano watched as green leaves fluttered down onto the waving grass below. A cool breeze blew past, tickling her face. Unconsciously, she held on to her wig to prevent it from falling off. The wig was a custom-made green one, with small pigtails meant to celebrate the time she'd spent with Class 3-E. Truth be told, it was Akari's favourite disguise, and Kayano's favourite hairstyle.

Sitting beside her were her two closest friends, Okuda and Kanzaki. Kayano had chosen to spend her Saturday at Kanzaki's retirement home, just to watch the minutes tick by. It was a peaceful place, especially with her friends close by. Kayano could see herself spending the rest of her days here, watching the leaves fall with her closest friends.

"Kayano, how are you?" Pouring her another cup of tea, Kanzaki gently asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine! My new drama's finally going to start airing next week, so production's been a bit crazy. It's all fine now, though!" A small part of Haruna Mase wanted to run out to the elders and ask if they've been watching her dramas. It wasn't worth risking her favourite relaxation spot to the paparazzi, though.

“I’m glad to hear that! Many of our residents are big fans of you… Maybe Haruna should visit them soon?” Kanzaki teasingly asked. 

“I wouldn’t want to give them heart attacks.” Chuckling, Kayano took a small sip of her cup of tea. "How about you, Okuda? How's RH Slither Blood going?"

"It's going well! We've finally isolated the recovery gene ahead of schedule, so decoding it's effects on biological-" The perplexed faces of Kanzaki and Kayano forced Okuda to amend her next few sentences. "We're ahead of schedule. The finished product should be in general use in 5 years!" Despite Okuda's improved conversational skills, holding up a conversation by herself was still her weak point. Because of this, the conversation lapsed for a while, all of them taking in the serenity of the retirement home. After a few minutes of peace, Okuda spoke up again. "Kayano, how is Nagisa?"

The question was genuine. During the summer break and high school, Nagisa had disappeared off everybody's radars. The only people to keep in touch with him were Sugino, Karma, and Kayano, and they were possibly the busiest people in their entire batch. As such, news about Nagisa was few and far between. Okuda had thought about calling him, but from what she had heard from Kayano, Nagisa was a very busy man. 

A small, bitter laugh escaped Akari’s lips. “Nagisa’s… still Nagisa. Still trying to take Koro-sensei’s best teacher award. Still hyper focused on his one goal.” Suddenly, Kayano’s face lightened up. “I’m actually going to see him tomorrow at a restaurant! Our schedules finally cleared up, so we can finally spend the whole day together!” 

"And who will be seeing him? Kaede Kayano or Akari Yukimura?" Kanzaki’s words echoed in her mind. The actress pursed her lips, a pained look on her face. Kayano was her front, her shield to prevent people from seeing Akari. Kayano was the cheery girl who made giant puddings and complained about large breasts. Akari was the vengeful ghost who cared for nothing but herself. Akari was her true self. She knew what Kanzaki was truly asking. _Are you finally going to be honest with him?_

"Kaede Kayano." Akari's heart ached as she uttered those words. Both sides of her missed him dearly. But Kaede was his close friend, while Akari was the monster that threatened to ruin Nagisa’s life. To destroy everything he had worked for, just as she had destroyed the memories at 3E. Unconsciously, Akari began blinking back tears. 

Suddenly, she felt a firm force grasping at her palm. Kanzaki was standing in front of her, one hand clasped against her own. "It doesn't matter. Whether you're Haruna Mase, Kaede Kayano, or Akari Yukimura, he's still your friend. And if he isn't, we are." Gently wiping away a tear on her cheek, Kanzaki gave Akari a supportive smile.

"We'll always be here for you, no matter what!" Okuda exclaimed with a rarely seen confidence. "And if Nagisa won't… We'll find a way to make him see, won't we?"

"Okuda… Kanzaki… Thank you." A genuine smile on her face, Akari wiped away the tears in her eyes. Watching her two friends stay by her side, both Kayano and Akari wondered what she had done to deserve friends like these. If only she could accept herself as easily as they had accepted her.

* * *

_Saturday, 5 PM_

“All right, that should do it! You’re a fast learner, Nagisa.” Maehara appreciatively clapped at Nagisa’s showing. He had learned rudimentary versions of Maehara’s techniques over the course of the entire day, ranging from winking to pick-up lines to even physical contact. The rest would come with experience, Maehara said. Nagisa wasn’t interested in whatever experience Maehara was touting. If he executed the assassination perfectly, he would only have to use the technique once.

“Thank you, Maehara.” Bowing low, the assassin began preparing to leave. As important as the training was, he still needed to come up with a plan for tomorrow.

“Hold on.” Searching through his closet, Maehara pulled out a folded tuxedo, a red rose still pinned to it’s chest. “A gift from one bachelor to another. Don’t make her wait any longer, OK?”

“I won’t.” Gratefulness shining on his face, Nagisa carefully took the tuxedo, careful not to crease it. He had the tools he needed. All he needed now was the opportunity to strike. Suddenly, a thought flashed through his head. Frowning in confusion, he turned to Maehara. “How did you get a tuxedo that was my size?”

Maehara laughed nervously. “Actually, that’s my middle-school tuxedo. It doesn't fit me anymore, but it should fit you perfectly.” An awkward silence filled the room as Nagisa clutched clothes meant for middle schoolers.

Nagisa took the tuxedo anyway. 

* * *

_Saturday, 5 PM_

Sitting inside her personal trailer, an actress waged a war within herself, a green wig clutched tight within her hands. Staring into the mirror, she dully noted down parts of herself. Akari’s hair was a dark brown, flowing down to her shoulders and below. Her clothes were also a dark brown, the better to bring out the only colored part of her body, her golden eyes. Akari was a tired, fearful person. Tired of having to wait so long for someone. Fearful of losing him, just as she had lost her sister and her mentor.

In contrast, Kaede Kayano was a cheerful, happy person. Her bright green hair was tied up in twin pigtails, bobbing about whenever she was happy. She wore colorful clothes whenever possible and loved sweet foods. Her eyes were also golden, the color of her favourite food, pudding. Kayano never took the spotlight for herself, but always ceded it to others. Nobody knew about Kayano’s inner doubts or worries, because she didn’t have any. She was just cheerful, happy, Kayano.

Closing her eyes, the actress tried to reason with herself. Nagisa needed his full attention towards his career. He was happy at his job, happy without Akari’s interference. Akari had no right to interfere, no right to strip him away from his happy ending and force him to care for her. Wasn’t the fact that he was still friends with her enough, especially after her betrayal? Wasn’t she selfish for wanting more from him, for even considering distracting him from his target? Wasn’t she selfish for hoping that just once, even for a split second, those icy-blue eyes would focus on her?

A single tear dropped on her table as Kayano made up her mind. Nagisa didn’t need Akari. Nagisa was better off without Akari. Slipping the wig over her hair, a grim determination filled Kayano’s eyes. If she needed to sacrifice herself so Nagisa could live his dream, she would. 

Kayano will visit Nagisa tomorrow. Akari would stay far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akari needs a hug.
> 
> This chapter went longer than expected, but I really liked writing angsty Akari. It's also a quick step away from the comedy-centric fanfics I usually do, so sorry about that. I'm slightly worried Maehara's OOC, though.
> 
> Next chapter's the conclusion to this short Fanfic, then I'll probably hop back to the comedy side of things.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sunday_

A warm yellow light enveloped the restaurant’s waiting room. Beyond the antechamber, Nagisa could faintly hear the lively sounds of chatting in the dining hall, a mere doorway away. The restaurant was a fairly upscale place, finery and class embedded into it’s design. Shuffling his feet on the Velvet Carpet, Nagisa watched as the golden lights reflected off all the carefully polished metals in the room. The place felt ethereal, as if a piece of heaven had come down and settled onto earth. Silently, Nagisa wondered at how much effort it took to keep the facade of perfection. 

The assassin snapped back into reality. He couldn’t afford to be distracted so close to the end. Quickly skimming through his dating notes again, Nagisa began to feel his heart pounding in his chest. Soon, Kayano would walk through that door and something would end. Would it be her undeserved wait? Their friendship? Nagisa didn’t know.

Taking a deep breath, the assassin ran through the techniques in his mind, one last time. _Small smile, half-closed eyes, nonchalant stance._ He couldn’t afford to fail her anymore. He wouldn’t let himself. Next was his equipment. Maehara’s tuxedo fit perfectly on him, despite his misgivings. No matter. He’d take any opportunity now, as long as it moved him closer to his goal. His hands clutched a single red rose, holding on to it like a knife. His equipment was ready, and so was it’s wielder. Finally, Nagisa reviewed his contingency plans. Koro-Sensei taught him never to rely on one plan alone, and it was a lesson he had taken to heart. _If Kayano truly hates me for waiting so long, I’ll leave. If she was just being a good friend, I’ll apologise. If she can’t decide, I’ll give her time to think. If she…_ Quickly running through all the possibilities, Nagisa prepared himself for any situation. 

Finally ready, Nagisa’s eyes locked on to that door, waiting for his target to arrive.

* * *

Heart beating fast, Kayano stood in front of the restaurant. Golden light shone inside, highlighting the movement of shadows as people walked in and out. Just past the doorway, Nagisa waited for her. In a short moment, Kayano would walk through that doorway and meet with him. They would talk about his career, her dramas, and spend the rest of the day as close friends do. At the end of the day, she would thank him for a wonderful time, and the two would part yet again. That was Kayano’s script, and there was no room for improvisation. 

Looking down, Kayano briefly noted the clothes she had chosen. A bright green dress flowed down to her knees, gently swaying in the breeze. Her pigtails fluttered gently, synthetic hair moving in the wind. If a passerby took a quick glance at her, they would have seen nothing more than a young woman. But why would they see anything else? After all, she was neither Haruna Mase or Akari Yukimura. She was Kayano Kaede, close friend of Shiota Nagisa. 

Exhaling, Kayano stepped into the restaurant. As if a spell was cast on her, her breath froze in her chest, her eyes growing wide in shock. There, waiting on a chair as if everything was normal, a blue-haired boy casually flashed her a smile. He was dressed in a black Tuxedo, his slender physique enhanced by it. His icy eyes were aimed directly at her, piercing her like lasers. _T-that can’t be Nagisa!_ The man stood up, a rose clutched firmly in his grasp. Slowly walking towards Kayano, his gaze never faltered as he approached her. Kayano’s heart was beating extremely fast now as all the blood began rushing to her face. An arm’s length away, the man stopped in front of her, forcing her to stare directly at him. With a simple grace, he offered her the rose. “For you.”

Akari's heart couldn't take it anymore. Her legs turning to jelly, she fainted on the floor. The last thing she heard was a panicked "Kayano? Kayano!"

* * *

The first thing Akari felt was the wind. It tickled her hair, sending chills down the back of her nape. Stirring, she began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was a sky-blue mop of hair, a few strands hanging over two luminous orbs of light. The second thing she noticed was that Nagisa’s face was looming directly over hers.

“E-eh?!” Panicking, she quickly pushed him away, blushing furiously. Nagisa stumbled backwards, barely keeping his balance. Tightly clutched in his hands was a wet rag. _A wet rag?_ Touching her forehead, Akari felt cold moisture on her head. She also realised her wig had been taken off, letting her black hair flow down to the back of her neck. “Nagisa? What’s going on?”

Nagisa gave her a worried look, creases lining his forehead. “After you fainted, the staff brought you here to rest. You were overheating, so I brought an electric fan to cool you off. I also tried to wipe off your forehead with cold water, but I guess that woke you up…” Looking at his face, Akari knew he was telling the truth. Akari quickly took stock of the situation. She was sitting on a cheap plastic chair. They seemed to be in some sort of storage room. Sacks of random ingredients were stacked on top of each other, along with metal shelves. In the corner, a dirty mop and bucket had been left unattended. Akari dearly hoped Nagisa hadn’t gotten his water from that bucket.

Speaking of whom… Akari quickly snuck a peek at Nagisa. The suave, debonair man she had met had quickly been replaced by the kind, mild-mannered professor she knew him for. His mannerisms had reverted back into the timid person she knew, and she thanked the heavens for that. Despite that, though, Akari had to admit he pulled off the Tuxedo look rather we- No, no, no. She couldn’t afford to think of him that way. Pulling her eyes away, she tried to bring herself back to focus. She was Kayano. She was Kayano. She was-

Nagisa’s eyes once again turned to her. Gently sitting down on the floor in front of her, Nagisa’s face turned serious. “Kayano… can we talk?”

Snapping out of her mantra, Kayano flinched. “Oh, er, sure!” Suddenly, she realized that Nagisa was sitting on the floor, while she was comfortably reclining on a plastic chair. Quickly pulling herself up, Kayano practically pushed the chair against his face. “Please, take my seat! Aren’t you tired?”

A kind smile on his face, Nagisa pushed the chair back. “I’ll be fine.” A brief moment of awkwardness ensued as both of them offered the chair to each other, pushing it in a reverse tug of war. Finally, Kayano pushed the chair to the side, choosing to sit on the floor as well. 

“So...What did you want to talk about?” Kayano felt as if something was about to go horribly wrong. They had already gone too far off script. Akari wasn’t supposed to be here at all, Nagisa wasn’t supposed to be wearing a tuxedo and holding a rose, and neither of them were supposed to be talking to each other inside a storage closet. 

“Kayano… why didn’t you say anything?” Nagisa’s sky blue eyes began to dull. He stared down at the floor, unable to look her in the eye.

“Ahahaha… Nagisa, what are you talking about?” Laughing nervously, sirens began blasting in Kayano’s mind. If Nagisa was talking about what she suspected, then all of it was worthless. Both Kayano and Akari knew he would willingly sacrifice life and limb in order to protect his closest friends, as both Takoaka and the space mission proved. She couldn’t let him get distracted. She wouldn’t.

“I know about your wait. All this time… Didn’t it hurt?” His voice was faltering, sadness evident in his voice. “I should have noticed sooner. I could have spared you so much pain…” Nagisa’s eyes were watering now, his head bowed low to the ground. Seeing him like that caused Akari’s own heart to twist inside her. _This… This is all my fault._

“Nagisa, no. It’s…” Akari’s own voice faltered. What could she say? What magic words were there to convince him that she was fine, that she could keep going as Kayano forever? Stumbling, Akari tried her best to piece together a lie, something that would convince him she was fine. But nothing came.

“Kayano… No, Akari.” Akari’s heart froze. All thoughts banished, her own eyes met with Nagisa’s. Despite the tears, she could still see the blue spark buried deep. “I don’t know if you can forgive me for the 7 years of waiting. But please, allow me to make it up to you. Akari Yukimura… Won’t you allow me to be yours?” Softly, Nagisa took out the rose from his coat pocket. Arm shaking, he offered the rose to her.

For Akari, all time stopped. At this moment, there was nothing more she wanted to do then accept. To take the rose and end both of their anguish. Wasn’t it her dream for him to finally notice her, for him to truly see her once again? All she had to do was take the rose. Trembling, her arm reached out. It would all be over soon.

She pushed Nagisa’s arm away.

This wasn’t right. Nagisa deserved better. Nagisa deserved his happy ending, teaching the children of Paradise High. He had fought tooth and nail for it, against forces far beyond anything he should have ever known. Akari didn’t deserve any of this. She had lied and betrayed everybody, all to destroy the teacher who had cared for them all. Nagisa should hate her. 

Why didn’t he hate her? 

* * *

Nagisa felt a trembling hand on his arm. Weakly, it pushed him away, forcing him to drop his arm. It seems like Akari couldn’t forgive him after all. He couldn’t blame her. He was an idiot for thinking 7 years of ignorance could be washed away with a few stupid words and a single rose.

“Nagisa…” Akari’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “You deserve better. You deserve the chance to follow your dreams and be happy. You deserve better than me.” Akari’s lips had morphed into a resolute frown. Tears were beginning to form in her golden eyes.

In an instant, a memory passes through Nagisa’s mind. She had worn that same expression during Yanagisawa’s attack, as she had faced down the second god of death. It was a look of hopeless determination, of knowing there would be nothing ahead but pushing on regardless. A realisation snaps.

Akari had been sacrificing herself for him.

All the times she had faded into the background of his memories. All the times she had contented herself with listening to Nagisa’s ramblings about his work. Even when his students followed him on one of their meetings, she didn’t utter a single word of complaint. All this time, all she had ever asked him for were a few moments for herself. The revelation pours over him like a bucket of ice water. It chilled him to the core, but it also awakened him. The way forward was clear now. 

* * *

Nagisa threw the rose aside.

Watching the rose fly away cut deeper than any knife ever could have. Akari knew that she would regret this moment for the rest of her life. Even if their friendship somehow survived this day, the memory of that rose would haunt her the rest of her life. Still, it would be worth it. Nagisa’s happy ending was safe, and that was all she could ask f-

A sudden force slams into her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. While her eyes had followed the rose’s path, Nagisa had lunged at her, catching her in a tight embrace. Stunned, Akari could do nothing as Nagisa hugged her with all his might. “Do you think I can be happy, knowing you’re suffering like this? Forget about what I deserve! Shouldn’t you be happy too?!” His tears were freely streaming now, falling onto the ground like drops of rain.

Nagisa’s words pierce her like a sniper’s bullet. Shell-shocked, Akari’s thoughts were jumbled, ideas and stratagems destroyed by Nagisa’s hug. All facades shattered, Akari spoke the first words that came to mind. “Nagisa, please… Live your life. Find someone else. You don't need me." It was Akari's last, desperate struggle. She knew that if he didn't let go, she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

Nagisa clutched on to her tighter, as if she was the only thing preventing him from drowning. "I do need you. After you died, I realised something. Holding your cold body in my hands, I realised that I didn't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you again… Please don't make me lose you again."

Limply, Akari’s arms fell to her sides. Exhausted and defenseless, she tenderly accepted his hug, ceasing her struggle. An unconscious whisper escaped her lips. “How can you forgive me so easily? Don’t you understand how I’ve hurt you?”

“You’ve paid for it in full… Please, let me bear the burden for once. Stop sacrificing yourself for me, Akari… Please…” 

Nagisa’s embrace slackened. Releasing Akari, he unconsciously held his breath, waiting for her next move. Would she run away? Akari’s body sagged languidly, her eyes unreadable. Did he take it too far? Before Nagisa could apologise, a force suddenly pulled on him. In an instant, he was held in a warm embrace. Arms clasped around him, Nagisa could hear quiet sounds of sobbing close to his ear. Without hesitation, he returned the embrace. 

An eternity passed in silence, emotions slowly pouring out like water. Exhausted, both of them held on to each other, letting the tears fall onto the ground. Finally, after the silence, words were spoken into the air. “I’m sorry, Nagisa… I can’t stay away anymore.” Guilt and regret filled the whisper.

“You don’t have to… We’ll face our futures together, won’t we?”

A genuine smile appears on Akari’s face, the first of many to come. “We will. Thank you, Nagisa.”

* * *

_Bonus Scenes: Monday_

Smiling to himself, Professor Shiota walked down the hallway to his 8 AM class. Yesterday had been a very fulfilling day. After they had dried their tears and cleaned themselves up, the two of them spent the rest of the day together. They had gone on a trip around the city, visiting all the old hangout locations and taste-testing all the sweets shops they could find. It was the happiest Nagisa had seen Akari in a very long time, and he was looking forward to seeing that smile again in a few days. Still... He had a job to do. The third semester began today, and the professor was excited to show them some of Koro-Sensei’s favourite literary classics.

Pushing open the door, Nagisa was greeted by a wall of pure sound. “CONGRATULATIONS, SHIOTA-SENSEI!” All 28 of his students were beaming at him, proud grins on their faces.

“Hm? What for?” Nagisa was perplexed. He hadn’t done anything with his class since last Friday. In response, one of the students offered him a tabloid. It’s headline read: PRIME MINISTER TO INSTITUTE DELINQUENT REHABILITATION PROGRAM. “I appreciate bringing it to my attention, class, but I don’t consider any of you delinquents. As far as this class is concerned, you’re all important students of mine.”

“Check the gossip section!” Irritated, a voice shouted at him from the back row. Shrugging, Nagisa flipped through the pages. What he saw next caused him his entire body to go rigid, his eyes unbelieving of what he saw. There, plastered on the very first page in full color, was a picture of him carrying Haruna Mase through the restaurant bridal-style. Her wig had slipped off at some point in the whole debacle, leaving her black hair to flow freely. The entire scene could have been put in one of her dramas and nobody would have noticed anything strange.

“Wait! That could be anyone!”

“Give it up, Shiota-Sensei.” A student in a bowl-cut and glasses spoke up. “You’ve already introduced us to Ms. Mase. The picture was taken on a Sunday, so you were free at the time. And Ms. Mase has had no relationship controversies for her entire career, so she was obviously not seeing anyone famous.”

Nagisa bit his tongue. Watanabe’s analysis skills were on-point, as always. Sighing, he fixed his eyes on the class. “You got me. I can see you’re all very interested to know how I’ve spent my weekend, so I will answer any 1 question you may have… IF one of you gets a perfect on this recap quiz.”

“Quiz? What quiz?” The entire class chorused.

“The one you’ll be taking right now. 5 minutes to review, bond paper as always, go!” Professor Shiota smiled, watching the students scramble through their English Notes. Perhaps this could work out after all.

* * *

Haruna Mase was sitting in her trailer, listening to her agent. Throughout the entire morning, journalists and fans had been swarming her all day, asking about who that dashingly mysterious stranger was. Apparently, someone had taken a picture of Nagisa carrying her while she was unconscious, her black hair in full view. Akari had blushed like mad when she had seen that picture.

Still… She wouldn’t have traded that day for the world. 

“We’ll need to come up with an official statement by the end of the day. Haruna, what should I tell the news companies?”

Akari frowned, a thoughtful look on her face. Suddenly, her eyes widened with a sudden realisation. “I never accepted his confession!”

Akari’s agent looked at her in exasperation. “C’mon, Ms. Mase… You book a reservation at a fancy restaurant, you spend the day together, and you never even confirmed if you two were dating? Are you sure you should be doing Dramas?”

Akari’s face turned defensive. “Give me a break. Yesterday was… exciting.” Taking her phone, Akari quickly texted Nagisa.

_sorry for interrupting class but my agent needs to know… are we dating now???_

_It’s fine. The students are taking a test, so I’m free for a few minutes. And I think we are? If that’s OK with you, of course._

_its fine! see you wednesday!_

Akari looked up, a wide smile on her face. “We’re dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I've always wanted to know is how much of Akari was transferred over to Kayano. Looking at the two, there seem to be a few differences in hairstyles, demeanour, and overall personality. However, once the secret was out, Kayano's personality remained the same, so it's still a mystery. I'm still a bit iffy over my own interpretation of it (Kayano's a default front meant to hide Akari), but it was the best I could come up with. Another big worry I've had with the fanfic's was the massive tone-shifts there were. If you thought the tone-shifts in the story were too intense, please do comment.
> 
> In case you were wondering, she's referred to as Kayano whenever she's trying to distance herself, and Akari whenever her guard is down. She's called Haruna whenever working, and the story defaults to descriptions/pronouns when she can't decide who she is. I'm sure you figured that out yourself, though!
> 
> Tune in for the next fanfic: Akari visits a therapist! (Nah. I'm going back to funny stories after this. If you want to do that story, be my guest!)
> 
> Edit: 7/2/2020: Changed Akari's hair from brown to black. Sorry about the canon error.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just wanted to do a Dense Nagisa Fanfic. And maybe contribute to the surprisingly little Nagikae fanfics out there.
> 
> Next chapter's already half-done, so that's probably coming up later today.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to put in a blurb, whoops.


End file.
